Episode 405
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 513 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | rating = 10.0 | rank = 5 }} "Disappearing Crew - The Final Day of the Straw Hat Crew" is the 405th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sentomaru reveals that Kuma has the ability to make people fly through the sky to far away places. Kuma uses his ability to make the other Pacifista and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates disappear, while Luffy struggles desperately to protect them and Rayleigh is occupied dealing with Kizaru. Kuma tells Rayleigh something that he is reluctant to believe, before teleporting a despairing Luffy away, completely defeating the Straw Hats. Long Summary Over the Sabaody Archipelago, a bubble pops, signifying Zoro's disappearance. Usopp cries in terror demanding what Kuma had done to Zoro. Luffy cries in horror, then he and Robin dodge a slap by Monster Chopper. Robin tries to put the reindeer under control, while Luffy cries out to Zoro. Sentomaru dodges Chopper's ferocious smash and demands to know what he is doing here. Meanwhile, Rayleigh and Kizaru continue their duel. The latter knows that the Shichibukai are supposed to report to Marine Headquarters, with the former currently occupied with his fight. Franky sees that Kuma had erased Zoro as Nami saw it back on Thriller Bark. The Straw Hat cyborg hopes that Zoro still lives. Luffy demands to know what happened to Zoro, but Sentomaru doesn't answer as he is the World's Most Guarded man. He does however admits that when Kuma slaps someone with his paw pads, they will be flying for three days and nights, but it is just a rumor even to him. Only Kuma would know where his victims end up, but Zoro is no longer at the Sabaody Archipelago. Sanji realizes that Kuma has appeared before the Straw Hats yet again. As Usopp tries to shoot Kuma, a Pacifista also takes aim, but the Shichibukai swats the cyborg away with his paw pad. Sentomaru begins to admonish the Shichibukai for attacking a fellow ally. Luffy orders a full retreat for his crew, hoping to figure out a way to turn the tide. Nami begins to run with Franky, while Usopp hopes to carry Sanji to safety. Brook vows to sacrifice himself even though he is already dead, but Kuma swats him away in milliseconds. Sanji begins to fume with rage and orders Usopp to leave. He attempts to make a stand, but the Shichibukai stops his kick. Usopp tries to defend himself but like Zoro and Brook, Kuma swats him off the island. Sanji attempts to make a last stand, but is also swatted away. As Rayleigh and Kizaru continue to fight, the former begins to know his limitations. Kuma then appears before Rayleigh and tells him to trust the Shichibukai. As Kuma's plans have nothing to do with the Marines, Luffy goes into Second Gear. However, Kuma then warps to Franky and Nami's location and withstands the cyborg's Strong Right. Luffy attempts to use a Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol, but it is deflected. Franky is in shock over his captain's situation, just as Kuma swats him with his paw pad. Nami cries in despair for Luffy to help and save her and is swatted off the island by Kuma's paw pad. Luffy gets enraged after Nami's disappearance and tries once again to hit Kuma, but misses. Monster Chopper then sees Kuma and attempts a heroic sacrifice, but like the rest of the crew, he is swatted off the island by Kuma's paw. The Straw Hat captain begins to despair and tries to reach out to Robin, only to lose her to Kuma's paw pad slap. Luffy begins to meltdown in sadness over his uselessness and his failure to save his crew. He also thinks of the times he spent with his crew. Kizaru demands an explanation from Kuma about his actions. The Shichibukai tells Luffy they will never meet one-another again. He bids him farewell and finally swats him with his paw pad. With this, the Straw Hats were finally defeated. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode of the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. *This episode does not feature an opening narration. *Both eyecatchers in this episode do not have the accompanying character themes, as the events of this episode are very serious, especially when this is a turning point for the Straw Hat Pirates. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 405 it:Episodio 405